hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vega Malfoy
Vega Narcissa Malfoy (b. 14 June, 2004) was an English half-blood witch and the eldest daughter of Draco and Violet Malfoy (née Black). She was the twin sister of Olive Malfoy as well as the sister to Scorpius and Cassie Malfoy. Vega was the spitting image of her mother, but had her fathers personality. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2015 to 2022 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She became the best friend of fellow Slytherin Roxanne Weasley, as well as becoming great friends with her twin brother, Fred and her cousin, James Sirius Potter and Frank Longbottom. Vega's middle name came from her paternal grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy. In Vega's second year, she became Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Biography Early life (2004-2015) Vega and her younger twin sister, Olive, were born in June of 2004, as the first children of Draco and Violet Malfoy. They had one younger brother named Scorpius, and a younger sister named Cassie. Vega was raised in Malfoy Manor, but after her family moved to Hogsmeade, she was raised in their new family home. Vega inherited her mother's soft features and bright green eyes, but her fathers cunning personality. However she was raised, although had a hard time with it, to be tolerant of muggles and non-pureblood wizards. Vega was close with her twin sister, Olive, however despite being twins, the two was two very different sides of a coin. As a child Vega mostly hung out with the children of her father's friends such as Sophie Greengrass and Morgan Nott, but she also grew fond of James Sirius Potter's pranking nature. Hogwarts years First year Vega and Olive were accompanied by their family to King's Cross Station in 2015 to go to their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Other's in their year included James Sirius Potter, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Morgan Nott, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Vega was sorted into Slytherin House and sat next to Roxanne and Morgan at the Start of Term Feast. She quickly became popular in her house and in the halls, both being charming and the daughter of two power wizards and witches. Second year For Olive and Vega's birthday they had both received the latest racing brooms and both of them tried to make their respective houses' Quidditch Team. Vega made her team as Seeker. Olive, too, made her team as Seeker. This caused some strain between the twins and they both wanted to be the best. Personality and traits Vega was very much her father's daughter. At times she could be very arrogant and spiteful, and she had the hardest time of all of her siblings to let go of her pure-blood Malfoy side. As a child she very much looked up to her paternal grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, but when she became older, she let go of those ideals and instead Something changed in Vega in her fourth year, when she began having romantic feelings for her best friend, Roxanne Weasley. Vega, who had been confident up until that point, lost most confidence and found herself to be a mess around Roxanne. Behind the scenes * Vega was the second cousin of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter through her mother's maternal side, and their third cousin through her father's maternal side. * In her year of Hogwarts there was three pairs of twins in their close circle. The Malfoy twins, the Scamander twins, and the Weasley twins.